


Drunk in Love

by shesagoodgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feminization, Fluffy, M/M, Spanking, Top!Luke, also thank you beyonce for the title, bottom!Michael, kind of, kind of i guess i dunno, sexy fluff i guess, thats new, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/pseuds/shesagoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael can't seem to get a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

Quiet. 

Serenity.

Silence.

Peace.

That’s all Luke had hoped for, those were the only standards for this date with Michael. He had faith Michael would pull through, do something romantic, maybe with a few candles, a home cooked meal, a sweet (albeit cheesy) evening was all Luke wanted with his love.

Things had been slowing down with their relationship between the travelling, concerts, signings, being alone was becoming a literal chore for both of them. Even when they had found themselves in a gift of free time, it was quickly thrown away with Ashton or Calum ruining it for them (like that time they began making out and in came a tipsy Calum carrying a well drunk, boisterous Ashton, it wasn’t forgotten for weeks).

It took a couple small disputes about how one or the other felt unappreciated for Michael to do something. He had told Luke to come over at eight, dressy casual, for “a night he wouldn’t forget.”

Luke felt the butterflies flutter as the clock neared eight; he was as giddy as the first date they had been on so long ago, back when he was making solo covers. 

Only, then they were much younger, more carefree, with a ton of time for each other. They could go wherever, whenever they wanted, could hold hands and kiss the minutes away, be the young, love-drunk teens they were without being stopped every other second. 

Relationships were just hard now. The limelight and scrutiny and constant attention from everyone but who they wanted it from distanced them, but they stuck through. And Luke had hope for tonight.

 

He sat in his car, stereo blasting to drown his overbearing thoughts. Luke truly felt like a teenager again and he hadn't even put the car in drive yet. 

 

Michael opened his door the second he heard a rasp of knuckles. 

"Waiting for me?" Luke questioned slyly.

“Get your ass in here, Hemmings,” Michael laughed, pulling Luke in by his arm.

He kept Luke waiting in the foyer, handing him a bandanna to tie around his eyes. Michael leaned in once it was tied to whisper, “No peaking.”

Luke’s spine shivered at his boyfriend’s breath on his ear. He nodded and allowed Michael to grasp his hips and lead him.

He figured he was being taken into the tiny dining room (he was no stranger to Michael’s house) when Michael accidentally bumped Luke’s hip into the table.

“Oh my god,” he giggled into Luke’s neck, “I’m sorry, babe.” He kissed Luke’s pout and rubbed the pain away.

Michael removed the bandanna once Luke was settled into his chair. He bent down next to Luke murmuring, “Tada,” as he kissed his cheek.

He had pulled through. The dim-lit room was scattered with candles and rose petals, champagne was sparkling from the dancing flames, and a small meal (that Michael had later confessed his mum had helped with) all adorned the table.

And Luke was speechless.

All business and music talk was banned for the evening, only hopes and aspirations for their future together was permitted.

It only took one flute of champagne to lighten Luke up, his giggles fell more freely, claiming his veins felt bubbly and muscles loose.

Michael scooted closer throughout the evening, he was, “Too clingy,” as he put it and needed to feel Luke’s body radiating onto his. The sole purpose of the sentence was felt, daring Luke when he playfully rolled his eyes asking, “Kiss me?”

He fell in love all over again as soon as Michael’s lips found his, the passionate feeling almost foreign but so welcoming. Luke began kissing back harder, this moment was long deserved and well needed, he was too antsy to go slow.

Michael squeezed Luke’s sides to calm him down to get some words in. He wanted to move some place more comfortable, but the bed felt too far. “Mm, couch. Couch, now.”

Luke nearly bolted for the couch, removing his shirt in the waiting. Michael was close behind only with a packet of lube and a condom clutched in his hand (his shirt had also been discarded in his ventures).

Kneeling in front of Luke, Michael ran his fingers down Luke’s torso causing Luke to squirm before his jeans were unbuttoned. The older ran hips lips over Luke’s covered, hardened cock, nibbling with his lips and earning a hum of pleasure from Luke. He traced the outline of Luke with the tip of his fingers, wanting to make Luke beg and scold him for being a tease.

“Stop,” Luke whined, wriggling his hips away from the sensation. “Suck me off or I’ll fuck your mouth.”

“And they say romance is dead.” Michael smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Luke’s jeans and pants were removed without further though and his cock in Michael’s hot mouth without further threat. He hissed at the way Michael’s tongue worked along his throbbing vein and under the head.

He sucked harder, bobbing further down each time. Luke wormed his fingers into Michael’s hair, scratching at his scalp to make him hum, the low vibrations causing Luke to buck up just in time for Michael to gag around him, Luke moaning noisily in the process.

Michael popped off of Luke’s cock, eyes watering with a vicious glare. “Sorry,” Luke sympathized with an unsympathetic smile.

Michael stood up, unzipping himself when Luke leaned forward to help. He slowly tugged down Michael’s jeans as soon as he saw the pretty lace hugging Michael’s hips and stretching around his hardened cock. Luke looked up to him, astonished at how pretty his boyfriend could look in anything. Especially pastel lace.

“Just for you,” he shrugged, leaning down to kiss Luke on the lips, pushing him back on the couch and stepping out of his jeans.

Hovering over Luke’s lap, he grabbed the ripped open pack of lube from Luke, moving the panties aside before slicking up his pretty hole and slipping a finger in. Luke felt his own cock twitch at the sight of Michael stretching himself for Luke, mouth agape and head thrown back. It was too much, he needed to feel him in any way he could.

Luke held Michael’s hips, rubbing his fingers over the hem of the panties. “Looks so gorgeous on you,” he whispered to Michael who bit his lip at the words.

“Help, please,” Michael whimpered, rising up from Luke’s lap and reverse straddling him. He bent forward, giving Luke access to stretch him open. Luke slipped a finger into Michael, watching his head fall down and hips move back against him. “More,” Michael pleaded for a greater stretch.

Two of Luke’s fingers were working and scissoring Michael, his knees being dug into by Michael’s nails when Luke hit his prostate.

“Need something else,” Michael almost cried, “spank me.”

Luke obliged, massaged his hand into Michael’s ass and spanked him, a pretty, pink mark outlining his pale skin where the panties didn’t cover. He kept massaging the cheek, slapping a little harder each time, the pink color gradually darkening. Luke slipped another finger into Michael, a deafening mix of pleasure and pain in his moans. He started to lurch away from Luke’s hits only to sink back down onto his fingers further.

Michael sobbed and whimpered with the final smack to his ass, tears ready to fall from his eyes. Luke pitied him, tutted something about his hurt little princess while he rubbed the raw skin, and pulled his fingers from Michael.

“C’mere,” he whispered, patting his lap and helping Michael shuffle around to kneel over Luke’s lap once more.

Luke thumbed at Michael’s cheek, bringing his face down to peck his lips, “You alright?”

Michael nodded, still pouting at the sting on his ass, but carried on, grabbing the condom and rolling it onto Luke. Luke grabbed his cock, guiding Michael as he sunk down with his arms around Luke’s neck, groaning at the pleasure of feeling filled like he hadn’t ever felt it before. He bottomed himself out, kissing Luke’s neck waiting to completely adjust before he started moving.

Luke’s arms snaked around Michael’s torso, holding him close to his chest as Michael bounced on his lap, grinding his hips each time he went completely down to hear Luke grunt and bite his shoulder.

“You’re a pretty thing aren’t you? Bouncing on my dick like this?” Luke growled into Michael’s ear, nipping at the lobe where his piercing was. “Like you were born for this, right?”

Michael whined, grinding his own cock against Luke’s tummy for relief, the movement in turn making Luke throw his head against the back rest.

“Touch me,” Michael stammered in a small voice. “Please baby.”

Luke pulled Michael’s cock from his panties, using his precome as slick to pump him as Michael kept working himself on Luke’s own. Michael kept bucking his hips forward, wanted to feel Luke’s grasp as well as his cock. A sheen of sweat started building up over their chests, their breathing going ragged and heavy. Their foreheads met, intensely staring as Luke started meeting Michael’s thrusts as well, speeding things up. 

It was as if Michael had lost all ability to talk when he neared his orgasm, pitchy whines and hard breaths being Luke’s only signal to speed up, paying most attention to the slit of Michael’s cock. Michael’s eyes closed as he spilled himself over Luke’s hand and onto his chest with a final whimper. His body felt light and too worn out to continue, he lay forward onto Luke for support, lazily moving his hips. Their bodies were slick against each other with sweat and come, turning Luke on so much more.

The pace was killing Luke, though, he steadied Michael and thrusted into him quickly, nearing himself faster than anticipated. Michael smiled, kissing Luke’s lips to encourage him to come.

“Let it go sweetie,” he purred into Luke’s neck, kissing a line down Luke’s collarbone.

Luke’s hips stuttered as he came, his body loosened and he allowed Michael to draw his orgasm out.

Michael pecked his lips again, removed the condom from Luke and wrapped it in a tissue to discard of later. He grabbed Luke’s boxers to wipe the come and sweat from Luke and his chest, tossed them somewhere and found his place over Luke’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling in.

“You really do look gorgeous,” Luke mumbled, playing with the lace still on Michael hips. He felt Michael grin.

“Well I do feel beautiful.”

Luke chuckled and continued playing with the lace. His thoughts slowly creeping back into his mind.

“Sometimes I wish we could go back to the teenager days,” Luke moved his hands up Michael’s back as he sat up.

“Me too,” Michael smiled, “I wouldn’t give anything up for these moments though.” Luke hummed in agreement.

Michael cuddled himself back into place, resting with Luke in quiet til yawns rumbled in their chests and the darkness consumed their night. The love-drunk restored once more.

**Author's Note:**

> critiques on my smut writing is like imperative and very much appreciated. ALSO, this is posted on my side blog, oralclifford, if you want to stay anonymous.


End file.
